Gabriela rode her bike for $10$ miles on each of the past $7$ days. How many miles did Gabriela ride her bike altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Gabriela went biking. The product is $10\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}$ $10\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}= 70\text{ miles}$ Gabriela biked a total of $70$ miles.